As anyone who performs a lot of physical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time and money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. Each field of physical work has its own type of specialty tools, each performing a specialized task. Plumbing is one of these fields in which very specific tools perform very specific tasks that would otherwise be almost impossible to perform.
One (1) task that is commonly performed in many types of plumbing repairs is the removal of the drain flange from basins of tubs, sinks, showers, and the like. Current tools produced for performing this task typically break the bottom of the drain, requiring additional repair work and resulting in additional time for the plumber and costs for the consumer. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which drain flanges from tubs, sinks, showers, and the like can be easily removed without the disadvantages of current methods.